leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Contractas1/Lane Bullies
Hey there! I want to get your opinions on lane bullies. Lane bullies are champions who continuosly harass/zone enemies in lane so they can't get good gold gain, experience gain, therefore leaving them underlevelled. There's a bad thing about bullying: You can fail at it very hardly and end up being on the worse side. Now for the lane bullies the champions I consider to be Lane bullies are: Caitlyn Caitlyn's got a perfect set for bullying, with her long range, Headshot passives, long range Peacemakers and area denial traps she can easily bully an enemy botlaner. However if she doesn't bully, their ADC gets farmed up along with you and they tend to outmatch Caitlyn. Cassiopeia Her constant spammable abilities do a lot of damage when hit, Miasma provides great area denial, Twin Fang is a great punisher if you try to engage on her. Her ultimate is also pretty scary since you need to keep your distance or react quickly to avoid being stunned. Her spammable Noxious Blast bullies the most though, and post level 9 her Twin Fang begins hurting a lot aswell. Galio While we don't see Galio too often he has a good kit for a bully. His spammable nukes while they cost a lot of mana, have a decent range and provide decent damage and movement speed effects. Galio isn't the meanest bully but he can bully pretty well :) Gangplank What happens when you play vs a is simple, you try to go for a lasthit, Parrrley!, you're trying to engage on him Parrrley! and if you just go in his range Parrrley! His gun isn't very strong for bullying but it does it's job and with enough kiting Gangplank can spam it to bully you. Garen What usually happens vs Garen is, you both play safely farm lasthits then Garen randomly decides to run in on you and silence you while spinning then backs off, you either have to take the burst or try to kite him as much as possible. Garen also has no mana so this combo isn't bad for him except for the cooldown. He bullies hard in lane but later on his bullying falls off if you build enough armor. Heimerdinger I doubt you expected to see this guy, but he's a nice bully. He provides area denial with his turrets and if you dare come near to attack them he'll launch his rockets at you. Old Heimerdinger was a great bully aswell but the new one is good too. Jayce Accelerating Gate into Shock Blast is great for bullying, if you try to engage on him he might just jump on you and knock you back then switch into ranged form to hit you. Jayce bullies his enemy in lane, but a proper enemy might bully Jayce aswell. Kassadin {Some people say he's not a bully} His bullying just gets worse and worse the more he levels up. Early on his Null Sphere provides a good chunk of damage with no possibility of counterplay (if you're an AP mid that is) When he reaches level 6 it reaches the most annoying combo ever. He jumps onto you instantly silencing you slows you and lands a few hits then backs off since his silence has ran out. Then he does it again. And again. And again.. Kassadin is a very strong bully IMO. Kayle Reckoning+Ranged Attacks deal a good chunk of damage, it discourages enemies to come near you since they'll get bullied hard. Her movement speed buff is also a good spell for disengaging/engaging while her ultimate invulnerability is scary. LeBlanc We all know potential in lane. She'll zone you out and if you dare come in her range she'll Sigil>Mimic Sigil>Jump>Chain you and you'll be dead. LeBlanc is pretty darn scary in lane as her quick bursts of damage put an area you don't want to be in. Lulu Glitterlance is a great spell. It slows by a lot and does a good amount of damage. Lulu has great harassing with Help Pix! and Glitterlance. She bullies with her harass but it can easily be countered *cough* *cough* Malzahar SO rarely played, yet one of the better bullies. Malzahar's Malefic Visions not only provide farming potential, they pretty much zone you out since you don't want them to spread on you, the silence is also a good tool and when he reaches level 6 you'll be scared to go in range of Nether Grasp since it'll spell out 'freekill' for Malzahar. Miss Fortune She's an ADC. Double Up is a very good harass spell for her, it's pretty spammable, it procs on hit effects, does good amount of damage. She's a poke machine ADC who wins by bullying out of lane then abusing her super farmer kit. Mordekaiser The reason Morde's a bully is simple. He has no mana, he has that shield that kind of prevents counter-harass. He has that spammable AoE cone that doesn't stop dealing damage and providing mass shields. The biggest problem against Mordekaiser is that you need to have enough range and damage to break his shield. He farms like a boss with his cone and his single target burst isn't weak either. Nidalee Spear Spear Spear Trap Cougar harass. Need I say more? Sure I do! While she has a lot of harass (with spears) she has dodgable spells. Dodgable spells aren't very good for bullying but they do their job. Nidalee bullies hard if she hits the spear, but missing them doesn't make her a bully. This only works on AP Nidalee though as AD Nidalee doesn't bully as hard with her Javelin Toss rather she bullies with her attacks and later goes in for the kill with Takedown. Nunu I believe Nunu's very very annoying to deal with. His Ice Blast just never ends and the slow is so huge that you'll rarely get in range to harass him back if you're melee. Also since Consume provides infinite sustain in lane as long as you have mana, Nunu rarely suffers from his enemies while spamming the **** out of his snowballs. Olaf Anyone who's ever played vs an Olaf can say that his true damage is a pain in the ass, while his axe spamming can hurt aswell. Olaf is a nice bruiser with a lot of bullying and the way to avoid it is keeping out of range which is pretty hard to do in the toplane. Pantheon Similar to Gangplank, Pantheon's spears are very annoying as a harassing tool. They tend to bully the enemies a lot if they can't stack armor too soon. Renekton Renekton having no mana already offers him free bullying. The fact that he can just close the gap combo you and back off is pretty nice aswell. Renekton's harass is very strong and it also provides him sustain. The more farmed he gets the more he can bully. Riven Riven tends to dash on you and stun you then land a few auto attacks while backing off. While her hit and run style might not be considered bullying. In my eyes it is bullying since you don't want to be counterharassed which is why you go in on the enemy. Riven is strong with items and the more you let her bully you, the more you let her farm, the more damage she'll be able to unleash. Rumble I like Rumble. I don't own the champion but when he was released I remember getting 3 Quadra Kills in one game(obviously Co-op vs AI) Rumble's great since his Flamethrower and Harpoons deal a good amount of damage while he can use his shield to keep up and prevent counterharass. He bullies pretty harshly and it only gets worse with more items. Syndra Syndra can spam Dark Sphere's all day and they do reasonable damage, if they miss however she'll just pick them up with Force of Will and throw it at you for less damage and then proboably launch another Dark Sphere at you since Dark Sphere will be off cooldown. Syndra provides bullying as much as her mana allows her to, her bullying is only limited by it and she requires erratic movement and good reflexes to avoid being bullied. Teemo Teemo's a squishy bully. While he can bully melee champions who can't close the gap on him, if they close that gap Teemo is meat. The annoying thing with this pesky chipmunk mutant champion is that he has a blind which prevents autoattack champions from doing that much, he has that poison that does a lot of damage and the MS buff for the run aways. Also with the shrooms he is pretty hard to catch and annoying aswell. Urgot Urgot's the reason I started this blog. Urgot is one of the stronger bullies in my eyes, his kit is supposed to be for a bully. His Corrosive Charge is a great spell since not only does it increase the damage you deal, Acid Hunters being locked means zoning and bullying. Infact Urgot relies on those Corrosive Charges to get the maximum effect out of the champion. Varus Varus, while not the greatest bully, can do so. His array of long range spells, coupled with an above average range makes up for his lack of escapes. I think Varus was an attempt of a bully who was later shifted towards a more ADCy playstyle. Vladimir The Crimson Reaper is more of a bully against melees than ranged champions. His spammable Transfusion not only deals a good amount of damage, it heals him and has no cost so it can freely be used whenever the champion is in range. This puts a barrier between you and your enemy, as they don't want to enter the Q zone while you want to zone them out as much as you can. Xerath With his long range Arcanopulse, Xerath can be considered a strong bully. His spammable Arcanopulse takes away a decent portion of his mana early on so early on Xerath won't bully as hard, but as soon as he's got the pumping mana regeneration to sustain his spammed spells he can become one of the more feared bullies keeping you on your toes while trying to dodge everything you can. Yorick The long awaited Gravedigger is a very well known bully. He's so good at bullying, that he's hard to push out of lane due to the powers the ghouls provide him. The Decaying Ghoul is a very strong ghoul with it's massive slow it'll keep you running as you fear it. The Famine Ghoul provides excellent sustain. The only thing holding Yorick back is his mana pool. If he had no mana, he'd be pretty much overpowered. Ziggs Ziggs bullies in a few ways rather than pure harass. He has great area denial and area of effect skills. Bouncing Bomb is great for that endless harass that bullies seem to provide. Satchel Charge is Ziggs' area denial spell which also can be used as an escape, the great thing about the spell is it's multiple usages, it allows for a lot of bullying. Hextech Minefield is for area denial purposes, it blocks off an area for a short duration, or makes you go slow and take a hefty amount of damage. Zilean Time Bombs are annoying.. Especially Double Time Bombs.... Zilean (or Bomberman) is an early game bully, the thing holding him back though is his mana pool. Basicaly the only way he can harass is his bombs, but his mana pool doesn't allow him to do it too much, while late game his bombs fall off in damage (most of the time) Post opinions on bullies, I'll redo a lot of the descriptions to be more comprehensive on usage(Ziggs as an example) Category:Blog posts